


Out Of All The Clubs

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Clubbing, First Time, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tropes, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, ah well, cop graves, credence crying during sex, graves shushing during sex, inspired by queer as folk, probably unrealistic, shrug, size queen Graves, using different synonyms for credence than usual, virgin credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple one night stand...[http://dailandin.tumblr.com/post/157072664150/]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dailandin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailandin/gifts).



> yowza i have been avoiding doing my actual fic for DAYZ now but here, have all the one shots of PWP i've written instead.

Clubs. Drinking. Dancing.

All of those things were devil’s worship, and they were all to be found in the city, just a few short blocks from the church building. It was almost too easy for Credence to sneak away, in the dead of night when everyone had long since fallen asleep.

He chased the pounding music and tried to keep from jumping out of his skin at the sight of every moving shadow.

He had left his bed dressed in only a thin white undershirt and his usual threadbare black trousers, his shoes were less than perfectly polished, but he suspected no one would notice.

At the door, under the dazzling red and blue neon, he barely blinked at the tall dangerous looking man standing guard, before he quickly was waved inside.

Did the Devil have his name already?

*

Percy was utterly exhausted, bored to tears at the idea of staying another song more, but it was his best friend’s party, a fucking engagement party, he couldn’t just run out. So he went to go order another drink.

He nearly bowled over some little scrap of nothing.

“Pardon me.” He was half shouting over the music, to what end, he didn’t know, everyone was always in such a goddamn hurry in these places.

“S-s-sorry.”

He blinked.

The saddest, most skittish looking twink he’d ever laid his eyes on was standing in front of him, and Percy wasn’t in any hurry to leave the club now.

“Nonsense. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Let me buy you a drink.”

He reached out, cautious, careful, but the boy didn’t flinch away or shake his head, so his hand made contact with his shoulder, and guided him over to the bar.

Once Percy had successfully ordered them two martinis, he turned to the boy and offered a hand,

“I haven’t seen you here before. What’s your name?”

He saw the boy swallow and above his carved cheekbones his skin turned pink,

“Credence.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Small talk was just foreplay at that point. It was going on two in the morning and Percy was just lucky the next day was Sunday.

By the time the boy, Credence, had finished his drink and Percy felt the itch to dance, once more before straight up asking if he could take him home, since the music was no longer deafening, he could see even Theseus’ party starting to dwindle.

Good. He would no longer be the first to leave.

He didn’t quite ask Credence so much as gently tug him onto the dance floor, and place his hands on the hips he could see almost outlined under his pants.

Credence might have jumped in surprise or maybe it was just a stray dance move, but Percy hummed along with the music, and held him as close as he dared. Under the flashing lights, his dark eyes and full lips were incredibly tempting, and would it matter if he didn’t ask?

Percy leaned down to drag his mouth over the boy’s own, and almost growled at the way he chased after the contact.

The flush in his cheeks now wasn’t just from alcohol, he suspected.

“Come with me.”

He snagged one of the boy’s slender wrists and walked purposefully towards the nearest men’s room, and pulled him inside, locking the door swiftly, before pushing him against it, bracing his hips against the boy’s, and capturing his lips in another fierce kiss.

Breathless and teary eyed, the boy was beautiful, the perfect way to finish off the longest and most tiring week of work he’d suffered through. He’d earned a smoking hot one night stand.

*

Credence could scarcely believe what was happening. First he’d almost run into a tall and handsome man in a suit,  _then_ the man had apologized to him and bought him liquor, before proceeding to take him onto the dance floor, amidst all the sweating and writhing bodies.

And then he’d kissed him!

Truly, the Devil had his name and number and was damning his soul, and he was letting it happen.

Now he was being ravished against the wall in a bathroom, and he didn’t want to stop, nor did he know how. His entire body felt as if it was on fire, a flame that could only be quelled by more and more contact from the man.

“Please…”

The man moved away from kissing his mouth to his neck, and his voice, away from the noise and the people was deep and hoarse, like he was a man of more than one vice.

“Yes Credence, what is it?”

“I need…”

To leave? To run? To beg for absolution?

When he felt a hand leave his hip to graze over the shameful hardness throbbing inside his pants, his knees almost gave out.

“Mmm you’re so hard baby. You want me to help with that here? Or we could go somewhere more private…”

The last thing he wanted was to go back to bed smelling like booze and smoke and men… so Credence found himself nodding, being kissed again, and then taken away, out of the club, urged into a taxi, and pulled close once safely in the backseat, settled into the man’s lap, and chasing after anything that would ease the burn and the ache inside him.

“God you’re so sweet, I just want to eat you up.”

The man said, voice rumbling against Credence’s neck again, and he jumped a little when he felt teeth worrying over his skin. He hoped it was low enough to be hidden by his tie or a collared shirt the next day.

He barely noticed when the car stopped, nor when the man helped him out and guided him to an elevator.

He started when a door slammed, and the jingle of keys being tossed aside rang in his ear, as the man approached him anew, looking more like a predator stalking prey than ever.

“What should I…”

He trailed off, as the man reached up to undo the top buttons of his own shirt, shrugging off his charcoal jacket, and smiling slightly.

“You should come here, and let me help you out of that excuse for a shirt, and those pants.”

“Oh.”  


*

Jittery, like he’d had an entire cup of coffee instead of the equivalent of two shots of gin, that’s how the boy was, even when Percy had him in his bed, naked at last beneath his own body, all those sharp angles and slight curves bared to his greedy eyes.

“What’s wrong baby? You seem nervous…”

He kissed along the boy’s creamy neck and down to nip at his collarbone, and when he arched under Percy, the movement pressed the line of his cock against his stomach.

“I’ve just never…”

His words cut off into a gasp when Percy’s palm reached down to stroke over his cock, just rubbing slightly over the slick head, even as his heart skipped a beat.

“You’re a virgin?”

Of all the twinks he had to pick to become enamored with, it had to be the newbie. One night stand, no sweat. One night stand with a virgin? Intimidating as fuck.

Credence nodded, and was biting his lip, eyes shining again with the threat of tears. 

Percy was too far gone to stop completely, to bundle the boy up and just let him sleep it off, he needed to fuck him and taste the boy’s cock like yesterday.

“Tell me if anything doesn’t feel good, okay?”

The boy nodded, and Percy resumed what he’d been doing, only pausing to stroke a couple more times over the pretty cock in his hand before putting his mouth to it.

After an orgasm or two and there wouldn’t be any trouble loosening him up.

*

Drowning, and possibly dying, that was how it felt when the man touched him, and brought him off with a forbidden sort of kiss  _on_  his emblem of sin.

“You’ve the biggest dick I’ve seen outside pornos, if I’m honest.”

Credence blinked, unsure what he meant, but he suspected the man was speaking of the lecherous sorts of activities some whores did. He was one of them now.

He almost let out a yelp when he felt the man graze a hand below his groin to between his legs, where the ache still burned, and a finger rubbed over the muscle there.

“Shh-hh baby, relax.”

Cool slickness met his sensitive skin there, and he arched up into it, shamelessly pressing against the man’s hand, seeking out further pleasurable feelings, as he could dimly feel the man kissing his neck again.

“Good?”

Credence nodded mindlessly.

“I’m going to fuck you now okay?”

He didn’t know what that meant, until he felt hard heat pushing against him, and both the man’s hands were on his thighs, urging them apart, spreading him open with an ease that made him flush with further shame.

The next thing he knew, he was being thrust into, ground against the mattress and sheets by the man’s body, urging a moan from his throat and tears to sting his eyes.

It felt so good it almost hurt and he knew it had to be a sin for nothing that glorified God could ever be so blissful.

“Goddamn you’re so tight… you feel incredible baby.”

Another kiss pressed to his skin, his temple that time, and the man was groaning, and murmuring something Credence couldn’t understand.

He could feel the man’s cock moving against him, brushing over a spot that made his eyes cross, and when he could breathe again, the man had moved off of him, and was caressing his bare arm. Wetness was seeping between his legs, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable, just boneless, wallowing in sin or not.

“So you’ve never done that before?”

Credence shook his head, heaviness in all his limbs now, and he suspected it was from the alcohol.

*

Percy could still feel his heart pounding a mile a minute, but he’d never come so hard in his life that he could remember from a virgin much less a one night stand. It made him stupid, sentimental. He told the boy he could spend the night, that he might cook him breakfast, and he almost missed what the boy said.

“What’s that?”

“Thank you sir.”

“No need for that. You can call me Percy. I mean, it’s the least I could do.”

Normally he didn’t even like sucking anyone’s dick, but damn, Credence sure was fun to do it for, the sounds he made, breathy little gasps and whimperings, before he’d even started fingering him, Percy had been on the edge from just  _giving_.

“Percy. From Percival. Like one of King Arthur’s Knights.”

He smiled slightly,

“I suppose so yes. Aren’t you a clever one?”

He glanced over at the boy to find him staring at his hands, wringing slightly over his chest,

“Oh. Oh, no sir, I’m not. I’m horribly dimwitted.”

Percy quirked a brow,

“Says who? Your college professors?”

He was being facetious, but the boy flushed, and the color spread halfway down his chest,

“No sir. I don’t go to school outside church.”

Percy felt something cold spear in his gut,

“How old are you?”

“Sixteen sir.”

 _Fucked_ didn’t even cover it.

One night stand?

More like life lesson.

He would have arrested anyone who pulled that sort of thing, but as it was, the boy didn’t seem to understand how illegal it was.

Except for the morally wrong reasons.

He was staring at Percy now, wide eyed, and with renewed tears shining in the darkness.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. You can still stay here… as long as you need to. Okay?”

The boy nodded, and then reached out a tentative arm over his chest, and Percy grasped his hand over the slim bicep, allowing the boy close enough to hug him, an incredibly intimate gesture even considering all that they had done, and he felt his own heart rate slow, just a touch.

*

Credence could hear the man’s breathing was slower, and he was definitely asleep, as it was nearly six in the morning according to the clock on the bedside table, so he pushed back the covers that had been placed over him, and carefully started to climb out of the bed.

Before he could even move to grab his shirt, there was a strong firm hand wrapped around his wrist.

“What’re you doing?”

Credence gulped and looked over to find the man eyeing him with concern, devastatingly handsome as he was, sleep tousled and still naked.

“I need to get home.”

“Nonsense. You can stay til a decent hour. We’ll have breakfast. I’m not kicking you out. So you don’t have to run.”

“But…”

The man’s thumb rubbed against the sensitive skin inside his wrist and Credence wavered, wondering if the beating from coming home late would be worth it. 

Before he could turn away to try and hide his back, which he realized too late was facing the man, he heard a low sigh.

“What happened here?”

His other hand was tracing over his worst scar, that stretched all the way down to his backside, and he jumped slightly as the man’s fingers grazed it.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. Please… tell me who did this? Not a past lover, that’s for certain.”

Credence squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head swiftly.

“Then who?”

“My mother.”

The words were hushed, like a confession, and he felt the hand tighten on his hip.

“She hurts you like this?”

Credence nodded.

“Why do you stay? Why would you want to go back?”

Credence managed to shrug a shoulder, though the truth was more complicated.

“Well, forgive me for saying so, but you’re sure as hell not going anywhere that can happen on my watch.”

“What do you mean?”

The man’s hand stroked over his hip and down his thigh, squeezing that bit of flesh more gently,

“I’m saying, I would prefer you stayed here. I’ve a guest room you can use. I know it’s extremely unorthodox, but in my line of work, things like this won’t stop. It’ll get worse. The excuses for beatings will become thinner and thinner until there’s no point to it, but to merely hurt you. It’s wrong. You’re to kind of a soul to be trapped somewhere like that.”

Credence could hardly believe his ears.

“You think I still have a soul? Even after…”

He gestured between them and the man sighed.

“Of course I do. Sex doesn’t make you a bad person. Even if you did hand your virginity to a stranger, which I don’t take lightly… although, I would have much preferred that not have been the case.”

Credence could feel himself blushing, but he nodded.

“I know I was probably terrible.”

The man suddenly pulled him closer, looming over him, a hand gentle on his face, brushing back his bangs from his forehead, a thumb grazing his cheek,

“No, not at all. You learn quick, even if it might have felt uncertain, I enjoyed myself.”

The man’s smile faded a touch,

“I do wish you hadn’t been in that club in the first place. Didn’t they card you before letting you in?”

Credence shook his head, confused.

“Well, I’ll definitely be having a word with the owner of that establishment. Then again, I suppose they thought you’d bring in more customers, being so lovely.”

The man’s fingers stroked down his face to his neck and he leaned in to press a kiss to Credence’s cheek.

“So, promise you’ll stay?”

Credence could only nod, and he swore he could feel the man smile against his skin.

“Good.”

 


End file.
